Two of a Kind
by Atlanta Sunshine
Summary: [Sequel To...Such An Idiot] Draco has admitted his love for Hermione and they agree to a challenge. Hermione says he can't make her want him....
1. The Challenge

**TWO OF A KIND**

** By- ATL Sunshine**

** ------------------------**

_---CHAPTER 1----_

_ ----THE CHALLENGE----_

-----------------------

Hermione stood there in shock at the words that had just come out of Draco fucking Malfoy's mouth.' I've wanted to kiss you ever since first year?!' She was speechless, to say the least. Not only that, but scared out of her fucking mind at how many more tricks and surprises he had stuck up that green embroidered sleeve of his.

'God! Mudblood would be a good word to come in now.' She thought. 'Please just let this be a sick joke. A sick, sick, sick joke. Please let him not really like me.'

Draco continued to kiss her. He didn't really mind that she was not kissing him back, he just wanted to express his very unusual feelings for her. He did not feel the urge to kiss her until two minutes ago when she had purposely humillliated him in front of the entire student body. It was odd for him to just sit there and stare so he decided to have a word with her. The supposed 'word' had not been said yet because his mouth was a little busy working on hers and his tongue, which plays a very important role in speaking, was too busy trying to get into into Hermione's mouth. Unless you count the horrifying words he had admitted to her only five seconds ago. 'I've wanted to do that to you since first year?...hmmm.' He thought. 'True, but doesn't it sound a little gay?'

Hermione continued to keep her mouth shut and pretend that she was not half making out with Draco Malfoy. 'Wait a minute, why am i just letting him do this?.' She finally came around and shoved Malfoy away with all her might. It was hard since his mouth was practically suctioned to her lips.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" She stood there waiting for him to catch his breath. 'Damn, it was freaking kiss, not a mile run.'

"I..uh...Hermione you have to understand..." But he was cut off by a thoroughly confused witch.

"Understand what? That you have wanted to kiss me since first year? Bullshit! What are you trying to do? Is this another one of your little games? If it is you better pray to God that i don't hex you into oblivion! And that when i go to the doctor i don't have some type of STD from you kissing you prat!"

Hermione started to run off down the corridor. She was still shocked at what all had just happened. She sang a song for Christ's sake. How is that a turn on? Especially when it's a song about hating you.

"Hermione wait!" Malfoy ran off after her. Even though she was far in front of him, she never was keen to running, unless there was some awful dragon that Voldemort had released on Harry, Ron and her. Those seemed to get her going. Even though Malfoy, who was now hormonally charged, who was an even bigger threat to her, was running after her she still couldn't keep a good run. Damn.

Malfoy finally stopped her before she could get past the last turn to enter the great hall. He grabbed her and pushed her against the stone wall.

"Get your filthy death eater hands off of me!" She screamed. He put his hand over her mouth to calm her down. It didn't work.

After a couple minutes of her fighting she finally decided to stop. Truth was she was exhausted. 'God, why can't he just leave me alone? Why can't he move his hand? Well, at least I know another kiss isn't coming my way.'

Malfoy removed his hand from her mouth. Hermione screamed. He quickly re-applied his hand over her lips. "Quiet!" He said. He heard a muffled 'Uh Uh'. "If you are quiet, i will remove my hand, but you have to let me explain to you, then I will let you go. Okay?"

She sat there for a while being stubborn. Then finally replied with a muffled 'ohey'. Malfoy relentlessly pulled his hand off of her mouth, when suddenly; she bit his hand and screamed bloody murder all over again. After groaning about his hand he quickly covered her mouth for the third time and picked her up. Carrying her like a baby he ran to an abandoned closet, threw Hermione on the rusty old bed and locked the door.

"Why are you doing this? Leave me alone." She yelled.

"Hermione..."

"Don't call me by my given name. I would give anything if you would call me a mudblood right now. Anything. Please." She begged. Hoping again that this was all just some joke.

"Well first of all, I don't need anything. I have everything..."

"Selfish prick..."

"But you."

"Excuse me? What about me?"

Malfoy sighed. "You. I have everything, but you."

"Yes. And I intend to keep it that way. Now continue with your sick joke. What will you say next? What do you want to explain to me, and please Merlin don't let it be that you have loved me ever since you saw me and that you can't live your life without me." Hermione played along and put her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Well it's nice to see that someone has some sense of humor coming to a situation like this. But no, this is no joke. This is real and i hope to make it work."

Hermione was shocked all over again. How can he do this to her?

"..Uhh, Malfoy?" She asked. "Yes..."

"You know that i just sang a song. A song. A badly sung, badly choreographed song. How the hell does a stupid song...bring all of this..." She waved her hands around him for emphasis. "...out."

"Honestly, i don't know. I just know that that was the only rime you ever really came back at me instead of just pushing it all aside and ignoring me. After that, well i suppose you would call it a song, well i saw that i had competition even if it was very little and that turned me on immensely."

Hermione raised her hand in a 'Talk-to-the-hand' kind of way. "Okay. I didn't really want to hear about you and what turns you on, thank you very much." With that said she laid done on the old bed and waited for him to go on.

"Well, if you want to know, you turn me on." He walked over to the bed and gently sat down beside her. Hermione jumped up and scurried to the other side of the mattress. This causing him to laugh.

"Why don't you just go back to your little whore Pansy and leave me the hell alone?"

"Well actually, Pansy was never really good in the sac."

"Knew she was a dyke."

"No. I wouldn't sleep with a dyke, but i bet Pothead and Weasel would."

In an instant Hermione was hovering above him with her wand poking into his throat.

"Don't you dare talk about them like that. They're my best friends, but i would rather date one of them and have threesomes then ever be with you asshole."

"Ohh. I'm liking the whole dominate Hermione..." Draco laid back and put his hands behind his head. " The whole threesome thing is rather disgusting, but if you add, oh say, you, me and Angelina Jolie? That's a fantasy. Please continue."

"You perv." Hemione ran towards the door and tried to unlock it with several charms, but it wouldn't budge.

Malfoy laughed and stood up. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"To get the headmaster and tell him that you kidnapped me."

"With all due respect that's a great plan, but in order to be kidnapped you have to be, well kidnapped. In other words, if you go tell him, then i will really kidnap you."

"Is that a threat?" She slowly turned around and stared at him.

"No. It's the truth. Now if you will just let me explain..."

"...I thought you were supposed to do that ten minutes ago?" She interrupted.

"Yes well, i will tell you now."

"Please hurry ferret. I would like to get back to my boring, tedious life in which nothing amusing like this happens."

"Funny. What i wanted to say is that, me being Draco Malfoy, pureblood, son of the wealthiest wizard in the wizarding world and practically spoiled rotten..." Malfoy turned around after pacing and saw Hermione mocking him and quite enjoying herself. "...uh hem."

She stopped and looked at him. "...Is that really necessary? This is important."

"That is if you describe blabbing off about nonsense incredibly important." She smiled a sweet smile at him.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here? Do you want to stay with me then?" He walked over to her and pulled her up into his arms.

"Oh no. Put me down and tell me."

"Hmm...how about i just tell you.?"

"Fine, just hurry. I don't want Ron and Harry to see me coming out of a closet with you."

Malfoy laughed. "I'd love to know what they would think."

"Well i don't and they won't think anything anyway because you are going to tell me this instant why you oh so suddenly have these feelings for me."

"I didn't suddenly get them, i they've always been there, it's just anytime i would try to tell you, well it came out as an insult." Malfoy shifted her weight in his arms.

"So let's see. You have tried to tell me what? Five times every single day of every year? That's a lot. Yet somehow i still don't seem to believe it."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Draco Malfoy. You are my enemy. You are against me. You hate me. I hate you. And i don't believe how someone can just fall in love at first sight. It's ridiculous!"

"I don't hate you, how could I if I love you. You obviously don't hate me. And i believe in love at first sight, mainly because it has happened to me."

"How do you know i don't hate you?"

"Well, you have been friends with those freaks..." She tensed up. "...for seven years and you have never let them hold you. If i am your enemy, then you must have some serious judgment problems. Or i am really lucky." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh...you perv. Well, you can't blame me. This new information HAS clouded my judgment. The world has gone insane."

"No only you have."

She scoffed. "How have i gone insane?"

Malfoy sighed. " Why does it have to be the only girl who doesn't drool over me."

"Excuse me? Drool? Over you?" Hermione made a gagging noise and leaned over his shoulder as if she were puking.

"As a matter of fact, i am the hottest guy in school. All the girls drool over me, hell even the guys do too!"

"You are so conceited. You could never make me drool over you."

Malfoy leaned up close in her face. "Is that a challenge Granger?"

She smirked a smirk to rival his and said. "I believe it is. Scared?"

Malfoy smirked as she did. "You wish."

She tried to stop him, but he had already escaped her grasp on his shoulders. He leaned up and kissed her deeply. She didn't know what to do. She had never been kissed liked this before. It was full of passion and desire, nothing like any of her other kisses. As quick as he had come onto her, he was gone.

"See ya around, love." He gave her another quick peck. "Just know that i am Draco Malfoy and i get whatever i want, and i want you."

Malfoy unlocked the door and left. Hermione stood there where he had put her down and thought about what she had just gotten herself into. "This is a new level of revenge. This is a new level of pay back." She said out loud. "Malfoy you're going down."

She pranced out of the closet and back into the great hall, where everyone was still talking about the whole act Hermione had done. She ran over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Harry said well yelled as he made Hermione sit down. Ron sat as well and asked. "Where did that little ferret take you? I swear if he hurt you in anyway Hermione..."

"Ron he didn't do anything. As a matter of fact, he actually said he was quite impressed by my little performance." She gloated.

She was about to find Ginny and tell her too, but she was interrupted by the teachers saying dinner was over. She decided it could wait until she got back to her common room. Thank God it was Friday. She practically skipped there.

On the way there, she passed Malfoy. He smirked at her and she smirked right back and blew him a sultry, yet fake, kiss and walked right by. Passing him she could have swore she felt his hand touch her ass.

'Perv.' She thought as she smiled. Oh, pay back would be sweet!...


	2. Author Sunny's Note!

After much thought I've decided to continue the story. Although now I have decided to call it Two of a Kind. I know I keep changing my mind on stuff, but be patient with me.

I'll try to post another chapter soon!

Love & Sugar to all reviewers!...Okay & readers….but soon readers will become reviewers!

Luv

ATL Sunshine AKA Sunny


End file.
